The present invention relates to a light source to be used in a projection system such as a projector.
As a projection system for projecting an image output from a personal computer, etc. on a screen, a light source for emitting a white light such as a xenon lamp, a high-pressure mercury-vapor lamp, etc. is used. To obtain a monochromatic light, a color filter is used to limit a transmission wavelength.
In a xenon lamp or a high-pressure mercury-vapor lamp used in the conventional light source system, power consumption is high. When it is used for long time, high heat is generated, and pooling of heat also occurs due to the cutting-off of the light. Thus, it is indispensable to cool down the system. A cooling fan is required, and a power source and electric power for the cooling fan is needed. Further, there is a problem of noise caused by the cooling fan. In order to obtain a monochromatic light, the color filter is used to cut off the light of unnecessary wavelength range. This often leads to extreme decrease of projection efficiency, and brightness on the projection screen tends to be poor.
When temperature increases, some of the electronic components may be subjected to a malfunction or damage. Further, deterioration of the component may occur.